A Present For You
by AngelWings14530
Summary: A cute little Fiolee Christmas story. I also got the idea from a Fiolee comic. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes. Author's Note: Warning! I so did not mean for Chapter 2 to turn out so... graphic. So don't read it if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

A Present For You Chapter 1 I Found Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No Copyright Intended.**

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration as I picked myself up from the cold icy floor that is the Ice Palace. Stupid Ice Queen. She took Gumball... again. I get dizzy and faltered a little. She flung me into the wall and I hit my head hard on the ice. "Fionna, are you alright?" I hear Gumball ask from his cage. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say holding my head to get the images to stop spinning. "You sure don't look fine, tomboy. Have enough yet?" Ice Queen cackled. I narrow my eyes angrily. "Cake get ready!" I yell as I get in my stance. "You got it, sugar." I grabbed hold of Cake's tail as she morphed into a Flail and we knocked Ice Queen's crown off from behind her. She was too busy laughing well cackling at me to notice. We escape with Gumball as she's unconscious. And it's even colder considering it's winter! And in the middle of December! Christmas is only 2 days away and I can hardly wait! "Thanks for the rescue again, Fionna." Gumball says as Cake sets him down at the Candy Palace doors. I blush a little, "No problem, PG." I say cheerfully.

We part ways and as I'm walking home I notice Cake's hesitance. "What's wrong, Cake?" I ask. "I'd hate to leave you honey. But Lord Monochromicorn has asked me to drop by today." she said, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just walk around see if anyone needs any help then just go home if I get bored enough." I said as I slid off her back. "You sure, baby cakes?" she asked. "Yep." I said. She hugged me then stretched and headed to Lord M's. I sigh, I guess I should get used to this by now. She's always leaving to got to Lord M's, honestly I'm jealous of how much attention she gives him and it's like I really don't exist. But she's in love and I understand what being in love means, I am in love with someone now. And not the infatuation I had about Gumball. I realized at 15 that it was never going to happen and that a crush is a crush and it eventually went away, and I can be around him without blushing violently whenever he's near. I still do blush but at little things like when he thanks me, complements me, etc. I'm 16 now, my birthday is 3 months away and I can hardly wait. I walk and walk a real destination out of mind. I don't know where I'm going but I'm going somewhere. Wow, I've never really noticed how beautiful the snow on the trees can look. I travel far and I find myself in the Desert of Doom, nearing the River of Junk. This is where thieves dwell as well as other evil creatures, it's past Marshall's house, I didn't even realize I was walking in the direction of Marshall's house. I take off my winter jacket a little, it's so freaking hot here! Well it is the Desert Lands, so I wouldn't expect freezing tundra. Wow it's amazing how little I can pay attention to my surrounding well that's because I wasn't looking.

I come across a weird old witch, "Hey!" I call out to her, she turns and I recognize her. I run up to her, "Hey, wait! I know you, don't I? You the one who has Hambo, Marshall Lee's teddy bear, aren't you?" I ask as she turns to me, and reveals the hood on her dark green cloak. She smiles creepily at me, "Yes, I am what's it to you girl?" she asks. "Well you see my friend, Marshall loved that bear, and I'd like to give it back to him, it would me a lot to him." I said. She laughed at me, "Of course it means a lot to him, silly girl. I collect sentimental things. But I take it you would like a trade?" she inquired as Hambo magically appeared, and held him out to me. I reached out to take it but she pulled back. "Ah, ah, ah. A trade first?" she said. I shrugged, "Well ok, what do you want?" I asked. "Your hair." she said, I blinked in questioning. "M-My hair?" I asked. "Yes, you value your hair, no?" she asked. Of course I value it, it's my hair! Glob damn it! I grow it out for a reason. But if it means doing this for a friend well I'll just have to pay the price. Besides hair can always grow back but you can't get another Hambo. "Alright, deal." I said. "Excellent." she said delighted giving me Hambo. I put him securely in my backpack. I took off my bunny hat letting my 4 ft. of hair fall and drawing my pink crystal sword. I grabbed it in a pony tail and cut it off. I'll have Cake fix what's left of it latter. I gave her my hair, "Pleasure doing business with you." she said as she gathered my hair and vanished. I'm actually quite glad that I cut my hair, it feels like a weights been lifted off my shoulders. I run back home. Gosh I hope Cake is there, well she should be, it's like 5pm someone has to feed me.

I'm out of breath by the time I get to the tree house, I collapse on the floor when I open the door, I take deep slow breath to regulate my heart again. "Fionna, what in the world girl! Why you so out of breath?" Cake asked in her apron the familiar smell of spaghetti filling the house, I smile. "I just *Deep Breath* ran all the way *Deep Breath* here from the River *Deep Breath* of Junk." I said in between breaths. "What in the world were you doing in the Desert Lands?" Cake asked paws on hips. "Just walking around, and I traded my hair for something." I said now that my breathing and heart rate are under control but I still lay on the hardwood floor because I'm just too lazy to get up. "Your hair? But you loved your hair, what you'd trade it for?" she asked. I can't tell her about Marshall's Hambo, he would totally not speak to me if I told someone else, he made me swear not to tell anyone, and I intend to keep my promise. "A book that I really wanted." I said lying. "Oh, can I see?" she asked. "Uh, sure." I said I sat up and brought my backpack to sit between my knees. I opened it and grabbed out the first book in there, carefully avoiding Hambo. I do read sometimes, when I'm bored enough and I just happened to pull out a book that's a week late, Turtle Prince won't be too happy, but he should know when I take out a book, expect it to be late. It's called, The Hunger Games. "Alright, c'mon. Dinner's ready." she said then walked in the kitchen. "Hey Cake? After dinner can you salvage what's left of my hair? Ya, know so that it doesn't look like I cut it with a weed whacker." I asked. She laughed, "Sure, baby cakes." she said. "Thanks, Cake." I said grabbing my plate full of spaghetti. I'll go to Marshall's tonight to give him a present. He is so going to love me for this!


	2. Chapter 2

A Present For You Chapter 2 Your So Gonna Luv Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No Copyright Intended.**

"Good night, baby cakes." Cake said snuggling in her drawer. "Good night Cake." I said snuggling in my sleeping bag. I pretend to sleep. Cake doesn't like it when I go over to Marshall's because of him being a vampire that can kill me in the blink of an eye. But I know he wouldn't physically hurt me, he's got a soft side that he rarely shows. Despite being his girlfriend, I'm just one of the lucky one's that he lets his guard down around. As soon as I hear Cake's soft snores I know she's out cold, I fling off my covers and get on my feet. I change into sweat pants and a sweatshirt, then I tiptoe downstairs careful not to wake up Cake. When I'm down there I see BMO charging and I put on my winter boots and my black scarf and my winter coat along with my bunny hat. I stuff Hambo in my inside jacket pocket as carefully as I can. Then I leave shutting the door silently behind me and with a flashlight. It is like 9pm, and it's super cold. Good thing I bundled up. I finally make it to his cave, thank glob! My face is so numb! I so hope I don't get a cold for this. Trust me you don't want to know me when I get sick. I kick off the snow and knock on his door. No answer. I knock again and say, "Marshall are you in there?" I knock again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I hear him grumble.

He opens the door in nothing but a tight black tank top and boxers, "What the hell, Fionna? Are you trying to get sick. Get your skinny little ass in here." he said pulling me in. I just smiled up at him trying not to laugh. He raised and eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. And thats how we stood for a while until he broke the weird silence. "What? What are you smiling about?" he asked questionably. I giggled, "Oh, nothing. Just that you are soooooo gonna luv me." I said rocking on my toes and heals. "Oh, I am, am I?" he said smirking down at me and closing the 2ft gap between us. I nodded, "Yep. You sure are." I said smiling wider at him. "And why would that be, Fi?" he asked. I shook my head, "Nuh-uh, close your eyes." I said. He gave me a 'really? you serious' look. I nodded. "Just close them, please." I said irritated and pleading with the please. He sighed dramatically and closed them. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Yeah, Fi, there closed." he said smirking. "Just making sure." I said, he scoffed. I unzipped my coat and grabbed Hambo, I turned the bear around so his face was facing Marshall, I held him close to my chest. I giggled in excitement, "Ok, open." I said grinning widely. He opened his eyes and was taken aback, my smile faltered a little. "Oh, I-I thought-" he cut me off by saying, "H-How did you get him back?". I took off my hat, "I made a trade." I said.

"I loved your hair." he said combing through what's left of it. It's goes just past my chin now, I kinda like it short. "Yeah, I did too. Besides it's just hair, it'll grow back. But you can't get another Hambo so think of this as your early Christmas present." I said, he took Hambo from me and hugged him, then stopped, "If you tell anyone I did this I will personally make your life a living hell." he said in his dark threating serious voice, my eyes widen at the force of his voice. "I'm not gonna tell, Marsh. Not until you want me too, it's not my place to blab about your darkest secrets to anyone I see. Is that what you'd think I do?" I asked kind of hurt he'd think that. "What no Fi, I know. I'm just taking extra measures to get my point across." he said. I laughed a little, "Believe me you made yourself perfectly clear." I said. "Good." he said. "Where'd you find the crazy witch anyway." he asked well yelled to me from his room putting Hambo away. "Oh, I was just wondering around today and I happened upon her. Good thing though, I brought Hambo back to you. I know how much he means to you. I don't think you would have told me about him if you didn't." I said taking an apple out of the fridge after I hung my coat and scarf up on the coat rack. He hugged me from behind, I giggled as he trailed kisses on my neck and shoulder. "I love you." he said. "I know, I love me too." I said then bit into the apple, chewing it. He grabbed the apple from my hand and set it on the counter, "Hey, I was eating that." I complained.

He chuckled and lifted me up, flying me to his room spun me around and plopped me on his bed. I laughed. He got on the bed and strattled me in between his legs and leaned down to me, smiling at my uncontrollable laughter. "I am so gonna get you for not saying I love you back." he said. "Oh, really." I said finally getting control of my laughter. "Uh-huh." he said then kissed me. I entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him to me. We fought for dominance with our tounges but I ended up giving in because I have to breathe. I take a deep breath and calmed down, "I love you Marshall." I said. "Nope too late." he said. He took off my sweater, I giggled. I take off his shirt, "What it's only fair if were both topless." I argued. He smirked, "I couldn't agree more." he said as he pulled me up to him, so that I'm sitting up on him, I could feel Mini-Marshall rub against my inner thigh, I let out a gasp and I could feel his smirk against my bare chest as he unhooked my green bra. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my neck, giving me hicky's that will last at least a few days. His hands slide down to my sweatpants, pulling them off. I reversed our positions, he looked up at me grinning as he rubbed his hands on my thighs. I got a shiver. "Cold, Bunny." he asked. "Just a bit." I said. "I can fix that." he said then flipped me over so he was in charge again.

He bent down and started to suck on my right breast and moved his left hand up and down with the other grazing his finger nails on it, I let out a surprised pleasurable gasp. I press my hands down on his back and graze my fingertips, up and down his back slowly earning a moan from him, I smirk in triumph. He moves to my other breast and did the same to the other with his right hand as his left hand slid down my side then his fingers play with my panties as he expertly pulls them off with one hand. He tosses them somewhere as he did with my other clothes. He lays me down on the bed again and pulls me to him so that Mini-Marshall is practically in my exposed area if not for his boxers preventing it. "Marsh." I say, "Yes, beautiful?" he says. I make a motion with my index finger for him to come here, he does what he's asked with a playful smirk on his face. I tilted my head up to kiss him, I pulled him close to me and I quickly changed our positions. I smirk against his lips, I pulled apart. I whispered, "My turn." in his ear. That made him smirk and shiver, I giggled. I started licking and sucking his neck where his bite marks are, I know that's a week spot and I get a satisfied moan from him. I kiss my way down to his chest and to his boxers band, I tickle him with my fingers as they close around the band and pulling them down slowly. He lets out an impatient growl, I smile and keep kissing.

We started dating like 6 months ago, and I love every second of it. And I'm clearly not a virgin, and Marshall wasn't my first, Flame Prince was, long story. But I've never really given him a blow job before, ok I can't say that because I did after the first time we did this. But not in a while, I just find it disgusting putting _that_ into my mouth. But tonight is an exception, it's Christmas well, almost. I get pleasurable moans and 'Oh My Fucking Glob's' from Marshall. I continue for a while then I take his 8 inches out of my mouth and wipe my mouth of his white stuff. I know what it's really called, I just like to say white stuff. I stroke it, "Your torturing me, Fi." he groaned out. I smiled and grinded on him slowly, "I am?" I asked innocently. He growled in annoyance and pulled me up to him then flipped me. He entered me for lack of better word, I arched up into him and let out a pleasurable moan earning him a smirk. I yelled, "Oh My Glob!" when he started to go faster. He finally collapses on the bed to the left of me out of exhaustion, I feel like my womanly area is on fire! I look at the clock, 11:45pm, we did this for 2 hours! That's a new record. We both take deep breaths, after we calm down I rest my head on his chest and his left arm encircles me, and he entwines our legs. I trace the muscles on his lean body as he plays with my hair. "I love you, Marshall." I said falling asleep. "I knew you would." he says. I laugh, he kisses my forehead and says "I love you too, Fionna." then I fall asleep.


End file.
